The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 August 2016
02:16 hm 01:49 ..... 02:16 hm 02:36 shadOW THE hEDGEhog 02:43 hello 02:43 Hi 02:44 Hey 02:45 Yo 02:50 Hi 02:50 Rp? 03:03 GUYS 03:03 I FOUND OUT THAT HYDRA IS A DUCK 03:03 what... 03:03 SHES A DUCK 03:05 ugh... I dnot know how to respond to that 03:06 I TALKED TO HER ON SKYPE 03:06 I'M NOT INSINE 03:06 DONT THINK I'M INSANE 03:08 SHES NOT A DUCK ANYMORE 03:09 HA 03:09 Hey Hydra 03:09 IM NOT A DUCK 03:09 hiya 03:09 I'M NOT KIDDING 03:10 hi 03:10 Ho 03:10 hi" 03:10 hello hydra 03:10 Rp? 03:10 yES 03:11 also Coyote Peridot And corrupted roadrunner 03:11 I KNOW RIGHT 03:11 yes 03:11 especislly when peridot fell off the cliff 03:11 especislly" 03:11 especially" 03:12 *Sapphire is getting everything ready for the parteh* 03:12 "And...done" 03:13 Kankri: HEY SAPPHIRE, I WANT T9 MAKE THIS PARTY TRIGGER PR99F 03:13 "Sure." 03:14 *The party is in a big club-ish dark place wirh colored lights and a dance floor that also has colored lights,it also had a dj stand* 03:14 *Sapphire calls sour cream* 03:14 "hey dj,you gonna come yet?" 03:14 Kankri: *Covers the party place with triggers warning posters* 03:14 "Oh" 03:15 *Sapphire takes the posters off* 03:15 "Its time!" 03:15 "hope evreyone comes" 03:16 Kankri: TRIGGERED. 03:17 I love this. https://soundcloud.com/nahupyrope/majorvania-megalovania-in-a-major-key-undertale-cover 03:19 *Sapphire yells into hell* 03:19 "Hey sonic,wanna come to my party?" 03:21 "I mean,its better than your full time job right?" 03:21 Sonic: NO 03:21 "There will be free chilli dogs." 03:22 "also,all of your other bipedal talking animal friends are coming" 03:22 Sonic: No 03:22 Sonic: I love my job 03:22 "K" 03:23 *Exeggutor is spending the day in hell* 03:23 Idk why i freaking love exeggutor 04:07 Hello? 04:09 hello 04:15 Hi 04:15 im 6 mins late ;-; 04:15 sorry i reply late 04:15 we all on skype :U 04:16 Oh 04:16 ;-; 04:16 Rip me 04:18 I think imma change my name to "Blue berry pancakes" 04:20 Aw shit,its taken 04:21 Blueberry muffin is also taken! 04:22 So uhh the last resort is "Blueberry Pancakez" 04:23 uh 04:23 that's kinda lame tbh 04:24 Ik ;-; 04:24 TheAmazingSans? 04:25 Or TheAmazingSansy 04:28 sansy 04:29 Blueberry Sans The Skeleton. 04:29 Were in a Skype call 04:29 Ok 04:29 so uhh,if i change my name,wont i be unable to log in for a while? 04:30 Oh oh,what if i name myself "Exeggutoid"? 04:31 nah 04:32 NO 04:32 did my name change? 04:32 I DONT GIVE YOU PERSION 04:32 ok 04:32 FHGCGHFBFGFHBN VCGBVC 04:32 HXBGVC 04:32 XGV 04:32 FX 04:32 BGCV 04:32 Calm down it was just a joke 04:35 My name aint changin i guess 04:35 why wont ittt 04:37 So uh 04:37 RP? 05:28 Ok 05:55 Lightning opal: *SEEN SMILING* 05:55 Opal: *Is Opaling through a headache* 05:56 Navy: *Trying to have a conversation with opal* 05:56 Opal: "Oh hello little Ruby!" 05:56 jasper: *just existing and thats fantastic* 05:57 Navy: Do you like dogs? 05:57 Opal: "I... don't know what a dog is" 05:57 Navy: *Runs out to find a dog* 05:58 Navy: 8Runs back with rodney* This is a dog. 05:59 jasper: *survives* 05:59 jasper: I LIVE TO FIGHT 05:59 jasper: I LIV E FOR PINK DIAMOND 05:59 jasper: I LIVE FOR CHEETOS 05:59 jasper: i live to BE GAY 06:00 Eyeball: *Sees jasper* LOOOOOOVEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 06:00 jasper: love you as a friend! 06:00 jasper: love you so very much buddy! 06:01 eYEBALL: Friends... THAT WORKS 06:01 Opal: *HUGS Jaspy* 06:01 Opal: "I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE!" 06:02 jasper: I LIVE FOR OPAL 06:02 Navy: .. *Drops rodney and then rides ocean jasper** 06:04 Opal: "Poof has been so quiet! Its weird" 06:06 jasper: IS HE DEAD?!?!?! *checks* phew 06:07 ocean jasper: *wades around the ocean with navy* 06:11 red pearl: DUMP HIM 06:11 moonstone: i...i dont kn- 06:12 red pearl: JUST DO IT 06:29 I've decided, that i'm finally going to confess my love for Jasper 06:29 AWWW 06:30 We are going to elope 06:30 ITS SO CUTE 06:31 Lets go Jaspy! Lets leave this place and never return! 06:31 * Rainbow Quartz Bot 's legs turn into jets* 06:31 Enabling lesbian rocket mode 06:32 jasper: ok!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:11 * AmethystPearlFusion screams rainbow of skittles* 07:50 ui 02:15 rip 02:30 me too fluf, me too 03:42 hi-oh 09:13 hm 09:18 hm 09:19 i hope emerald gets back soon :v 09:30 Am I to late to hm? 09:31 no 10:25 10:29 oh 11:36 Tmw you start to like a game that you havent played in years 11:41 CLUB PENGUIN 11:41 Is pretty great 11:46 ikr? 11:47 i just have a bunch of random shit in CP 11:47 I'm on a quest to GET ALL OF THE PUFFLES POSSIBLE 11:48 ok 11:53 ded 11:53 Well 11:53 Have you guys seen the new episode? 11:55 yes 2016 08 12